Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{12z + 2}{6x - 8z} + \dfrac{8z - 6y}{6x - 8z}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{12z + 2 + 8z - 6y}{6x - 8z}$ $k = \dfrac{20z + 2 - 6y}{6x - 8z}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{10z + 1 - 3y}{3x - 4z}$